


Beard

by Osmanited2017



Category: Pointless (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osmanited2017/pseuds/Osmanited2017
Summary: Richard has grown a beard, but it's not the only one he's had.Fic switches between Richard and Xander's POVs at random.So yeah, Richard has grown a beard. I admit I'm not a big fan of it. *shrugs*All of this is directly from my own imagination. Richard having a beard is the only piece of real life in this fic.
Relationships: Alexander Armstrong/Richard Osman
Kudos: 5





	Beard

**Richard’s POV**

I know, he’s married and that probably won’t change anytime soon. Neither should it change. He’s a good man, a kind and funny man, and he deserves Hannah.

I had a good first marriage. Good enough at least; my two children are proof of that. The divorce hurt, but luckily things worked out in the end. I couldn’t tell her why things had changed, and even now she and my children don’t know what went wrong.

Only once did I cave in and meet a guy for anonymous sex whilst being nothing more than a television producer at the time. Now I’m in front of camera, I’ve been fearful that whoever he was could come out of the woodwork at any minute for his five minutes of fame.

With this in mind, I make sure to date women only. They’re great company and I’ve had a lot of good times, but to my shame, when they start wanting the relationship to get too serious I can’t help but break things off.

The cliché phrase of “It’s not you, it’s me” is true in this case, but to tell them why…I can’t. I just close up.

I know that homosexuality isn’t as taboo as it was back in my younger days, and yet…I can’t bring myself to admit, least of all to myself, that that’s who I am.

I joke about it regularly. The things we do that make people think we’re married, the comments we make, and the fan fiction. Oh lord I couldn’t believe it when someone emailed me, telling of its existence. I haven’t read any of it, couldn’t read it, but it sure doesn’t mean my own mind hasn’t wandered at times.

I love him, and when I say it out loud, I mean it every time. Xander always takes it in good taste and has even said it back, but I don’t think he means it the way I do. I don’t think he even knows how I truly feel, and neither can I tell him. We have a great onscreen partnership and I can’t risk losing that. All I can do is love him at arm’s length.

Maybe I shouldn’t date women any more, for their sake. Then I can’t use them as my beard. Hell, I’ve decided that instead, I’ll actually grow my own beard.

**Xander’s POV**

Many a time thought I’ve caught Richard staring at me for too long and I know why.

I've known for a while now exactly how he feels about me. Standing at my podium on the Pointless set, I look over to him at his desk mere footsteps away from me. He’s listening intently to his earpiece and scribbling down notes for the next round.

I’ve wanted to talk to him about it, but I always chicken out. This is mostly because I don’t want to make things awkward between us. It doesn’t make me fear him, knowing how he feels. I’ve known him long enough to trust him.

I love my wife and children, and I’m happy with them. I do love Richard, but as a family member; like a brother, but nothing more than that.

I don’t know what to do. Do I just keep letting him look, thinking I’m oblivious? Or do I tell him that I know and that I can’t feel the same back? Someone else might notice after a while, then tongues really will wag.

At least today is the last day of filming until the BBC ask for more. If we do this today and it somehow leads to any sort of fallout, we can at least take time apart and make peace again in that time.

“Xander.”

“Rich.”

We smile awkwardly as our words clash and he gestures for me to continue.

“Look, I’ve been meaning to talk to you for a while about this.”

“I know…I’m sorry. I’ll stop doing it.”

“Mate, I…” I gently touch his arm and hate how he flinches just slightly, “I’m flattered, and I don’t want things to be awkward between us.”

“I know… and I understand.”

“I do love you, but just not in that way.”

He nods, putting on a small smile.

“I appreciate that. I will try to stop staring though.”

“And someone might realise eventually.”

“If they haven’t already.”

“Well until you’re ready, just know that your secret’s safe with me and this doesn’t change anything between us.”

I could see the relief in his eyes as I spoke and even I felt a great sense of relief. Without hesitation, I invite him into a hug and unsurprisingly, he accepted it. As he let out a sigh, his body released all its tension.

**Richard’s POV**

I was so frightened when he said he wanted to talk in private with me. I guess it was only a matter of time until he noticed, and I don’t think I was exactly subtle.

His words calm me though, and I really will try to not stare at him so things can keep as normal as possible.

When he offered a hug, there was nothing that was going to hold me back. He’s so good to me, and I don’t know what I’d do without him. I savour every second of our embrace, and the tension that had been making my body ache all day subsided in that moment.

“Thank you.” I whisper, “And I hope you don’t mind if I say it anyway but I love you.”

“Yeah, I love you too, mate.”

His words are full of honesty, and when we part he's smiling. At least I know we’ll be okay together in future. When it comes to me alone however...


End file.
